A Diamond in the Rough
by Zelda Serenity
Summary: Serena Kingsley had been born in to a world of privilege following World War One. She dreams of love despite knowing that she has been betrothed to Darien Shields her whole life. Venturing aboard the Rubi, a five diamond luxury liner, with her best...
1. Summary

Hello Everyone!

This is my newest story and it will be my longest so far… and obviously it will take me the longest to write. It was inspired by a novel I read called "In to the East" and even though the situations are some what the same I felt that the novel left me feeling alone unsure. The characters in the book were not that developed and I never felt close to any of them. So, I am semi- rewriting the book with Sailor Moon characters and hopefully I will feel some closure with this book.

I will complete "What Happens in Vegas" because I totally love that story, and since this story will take me the longest to complete I think switching from one to the other will be helpful for further story development on both.

Thanks!

Zelda Serenity!

SUMMARY

Serena Kingsley had been born in to a world of privilege following World War One. She dreams of love despite knowing that she has been betrothed to Darien Shields her whole life. Venturing aboard the _Rubi,_ a five diamond luxury liner, with her best friend and cousin Mina and their mysterious chaperone Luna Lunear, they will embark on an adventure in the world of India.

Meeting new friends and possible love interests Serena, Mina and Luna will find themselves in the darkest hours under the hottest sun in the world. Sticking together with their new friends in times of fun and laughter, sadness and hate, fear, love and lust will pursue as they find out who they are.


	2. Awaiting the Inevitable

Serena Kingsley sat uncomfortably next to her mother in the small tea room outside of London's main circle. A light rain drizzled outside and lightly patted against the stain glass windows that elegantly hid the cobblestone walk outside. Her white gingham dress wrapped with a blue stain bow below the breast enhanced her nineteen year old curves. Her mother fidgeted restlessly as she waited for her sister to join her along with her dearest niece Mina. In an hours time they would be meeting with the chaperone that would be taking their two most precious gifts in the world to India. Lady Serenity Kingsley never imagined that she would be sending off her most beloved daughter with a mere stranger to be engaged in wedded bliss away from her. As every mother hopes and dreams of their daughter marrying well and having a large wedding that would be talked about for ages, her darling Serena would not have the pleasure. At least not in gods England.

As a young child Serena Kingsley had been betrothed to Darien Shields, son of a very prominent family in England. Both families had felt that the match was more than perfect. At the young age of ten he and his family moved to India to invest in the Diamond industry. After the First World War young Darien was left orphaned in India with over 50 thousand pounds a year, yet no family with the exception of his only cousin Reianna Kerrington- Matthias. Darien had taken to the Army and had advanced his way up to a chief lieutenant in the Kings Military. As promised he had written a few months ago that he was ready to be wed after his twenty fourth birthday and to send his bride as soon as possible. Mr. and Mrs. Kingsley could not be more overjoyed that the boy had kept his promise. They had worried for years that Darien Shields would not keep to the agreement and that their daughter's beauty would go to waste. At the same time they were happy to keep their most precious treasure at home while they waited.

Lady Serenity knew that this day would come and had the highest hopes that Lt. Darien Shields would be on the first ship back to London to marry Serena in front of friends and family. Alas, with the uprising of Hindu and Muslim alike both against British rule in India small battles were taking place and the only way for Serena to marry before her own twentieth birthday would be to go to India.

"Dear Sister! Sorry we are so late, but you know how dear Mina dawdles." Vivian Wentworth came rushing in to the small room. "See, Mina, the tea is probably quite cold. How shall we ever marry you off?"

Mina rolled her eyes at her mother's back and then smiled widely at Serena who was still sitting next to her mother looking quite nervous. Serena and Lady Serenity stood and greeted their closest family. Almost exact lookalikes the pair of each. All tall beautiful women with long blond hair that would even make the queen of Sheba green with jealously. Surly their alabaster skin would stand out in the hot sun of India making them look at frail as a piece of paper. Mina and Serena would most definitely attract much attention not because of their long blond hair but of their beautiful blue eyes. Both being highly revered and envied by most as the two most beautiful girls in England. Yes, the girls were quite different from one another as well, Mina had full red lips and her eyes were more blue like the ocean unlike Serena's who were like cornflowers. Serena had this innocence about her that most people would think to shy away from the beautiful girl, and yet most were easily drawn to her friendly demeanor and when you got to know her better more sarcastic and witty nature. Mina was much more outgoing and it was always in her best interest to bring her dear cousin Serena out of her world of being the perfect child at face value and let her be the free willed child that she is at heart.

"Sit, sit, please. Lady Luna Lunear will be joining us soon so that we can make sure she is fit to take our two girls to India." Lady Serenity Kingsley said as she motioned for the tea cakes and sandwiches to be brought over. Mina grabbed a sandwich and began to indulge as soon at the table attendant placed them on the table.

"Oh, Auntie, isn't it wonderful. My Serena to be married and I get to travel with her to be her bridesmaid all the way to India. Oh, and what a wonderful name is our chaperone! Luna Lunear!" Mina squealed in delight between bites making Serena smile for the first time that day.

"Mina! Hush now and sit still. We have better hope that Lady Luna is suitable to take both of you under her wing." Vivian scolded Mina as if she a mire child.

"Mama! Please, she was raised in India. She knows it like the back of her hand." Mina retorted with a flourish.

"Well now, enough, we shall discuss that when we meet the dear lady. Vivian, have you found a suitable traveling trunk for Mina. Serena and I have found several nice ones at Dowelton's. "

"Oh, yes dear sister, we have, plus several new frocks that Mina said she must have for the three week voyage upon the _Rubi. _That does not even include the dresses for India. It is dreadfully hot there, well so I have are planning on picking up the bridesmaid dress on the way home."

"Oh yes, we have purchased an elaborate new wardrobe for our Serena. Much lighter cloth for the hot days and nights of course." The two sisters went on and on about the little details that still needed to be taken care of before the voyage.

Serena sat in the dark tearoom pretending to drink her tea as she vaguely listened to the conversation about the upcoming trip to India. As a child Serena was quite spoiled with all of the luxuries in the world. She was a kind and caring child who loved her ponies, cats and dogs. She was always quite rambunctious but in a very delicate and endearing way. Mina was always her loving cousin and best friend. She remembered meeting a boy a few years older than she as a child. Ebony hair and midnight blue eyes, arrogant in nature but even as a child his handsomeness shown though. This was the boy, now man, which she would soon be wed to.

"Serena, you have barely spoken two words." Her mother scolded her even though she understood her daughter's turmoil.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry. I am just thinking of papa." Serena said with a small smile.

Ahh, yes, Serena's beloved father. Commander Edward Kingsley who made a fast majority of his fortune while in the military and also one of the most highly regarded military officers in all of England. She remembered the last they spoke of the betrothal. It was one of the sunniest days that dreary London had seen in quite some time. Serena pushed her father in his chair out to the stable so that he may get a peek at the newest pony that he had purchased earlier in the year. Since his health had been failing he had not had the time to see the pony grown and full of life, just as his darling Serena. Her father who smiled in delight at the love the horse showed Serena, nuzzling her and trying to bit at her long hair.

"Ah, my dear. No other man would be worthy of your love."

"Father. Let us not talk about me leaving. Let's talk of other things." Serena let out lightly as she stroked the fouls nose.

"Serenity Anne Kingsley. This is the time, for what little time I have left. You are my light, my dear small child, you and your brother Andrew have both grown in to extremely wonderful children and have given your mother and I all of the blessings in the world. I shall miss you my little Rini."

Serena wiped a small tear from her eye and was drawn back in to the conversation between her Aunt and Mother. As much as she loved the moment that they had shared more than the rest, it was the one that she pushed most out of her mind.

"Yes, in Lt. Shields last letter he had mentioned that he would be moving in to a larger house on the military grounds. That every one of his servants has been blessing the home for the arrival of the new Mrs. Shields."

"Oh what a…"

"Excuse me… are you Lady Kingsley and Lady Wentworth."

Before the table stood a very unique women with large lavender eyes. Her skin was quite tan and her dark purpulish hair was let down to her waist. Two buns sat at the crown on her head. She was cleverly unique and dressed quite well in a lace yellow dress and white coat. Serena's eyes danced at the very vision of Luna. She was just marvelous.

"Luna Lunear, I presume. Please sit. We were just talking of the voyage." Lady Wentworth said as the table attendant approached and pulled out a chair for Ms. Lunear. The regular pleasantries were made in regards to introductions, the weather and Ms. Lunears travel.

"Mrs. Lunear, you said that you grew up in India." Lady Serenity asked as she took a sip of the second pot of tea that was brought to the table.

"Why yes, I was. My mother and father traveled India while I was a child. I departed from India at fifteen to attend a boarding school."

"And what of your parents and husband, you must be married if you are the age you say you are."

Luna slightly shuttered at the mention of her parents. She had intended to come here as a means to get back to India. It was never in her interest to become a chaperone but with her limited funds it was the only way to travel to India and keep her two hundred pounds intact. For it was the only money she had. As to her dress it was a gift from her employer. Lady Trista Snowden, who was an upcoming female dress designer here in London. Luna longed to return to India so that she may take the native Indian dress and use it to inspire her own clothing line.

"My parents died in an automobile accident. My mothers sister paid my way back to England and enrolled me in school." Luna said with her head held high.

Lady Kingsley and Lady Wentworth gave each other a look and then a quick nod. "Ms. Lunear, we will pay you 50 pounds for each girl and your voyage." Lady Went worth said at once.

Luna smiled and on the inside let out a sigh of relief. She didn't know what had inspired her to pretend to be a proper guardian for two girls on a three week voyage to India. She just knew that she had to get back by any means necessary. Her heart leapt for joy at what Mrs. Wentworth had said about paying for her voyage and the 100 pounds. It was much more than she could have hoped.

Mina jumped up in delight! "Oh, Sere! We are going to India!" She did not remember when she had at least been so happy. Mina Wentworth would be away from her mother and she would never be coming back. She would never have to marry that dolt Elmer Stubbing who was a very rich and successful, boring and egotistical banker. She fakly smiled at her mother, in a taunting way. Mina was more than excited to get away from the woman that put her down every waking moment, who made every decision for her including how she should wear her hair, clothes and makeup. No more, her heart cried out in joy. She would marry in India and never return to England.

Serena made an attempt to smile at the final announcement. It would finally be done after all of these years of hoping and praying that she would marry for love, that her boat was literally sailing away from her dreams and instead she would be sailing the high seas on the _Rubi_. A luxury liner that would drop her at her final destination. To marry a man she did not love, and a man who did not love her in return.


	3. End of an Affair

**So I am posting this because my laptop has a virus and I can't post the new chapter of "What Happens in Vegas… And I am %^*&%&*% pissed. SO! Enjoy this please and tell me what you think. Tuesday I will put the lap top offline and transfer (by retyping) the ENTIRE CHAPTER. See, I try to get you all a new chapter and look what happens. SO! Here is Chapter two of a Diamond in the Rough. Let me know if I should change the title. ZS **

End of an Affair

Lt. Darien Shields stood outside the solid wooden door contemplating whether or not he was going to finally knock. The air was stifling hot, and it had nothing to do with it being June, the weather was a predictable one hundred degrees. Darien wiped the sweat from his brow. He had to tell her. He promised himself that he would not continue this after tonight. After all, Serena would be arriving in three weeks time, which he knew would be cutting it close so that Beryl could get over the breakup.

Darien had always wished it could have been Beryl. She was Colonel Westbanks daughter, his favorite superior after the Queen. He didn't really remember what had caused the affair, but of all the women he could have slept with he chose her. She was exotic and charming. She also was a free thinker and had convinced her father to allow her to live by herself, with her maids of course, in Bombay to attend the University.

He would have asked her to marry him some time ago if he hadn't been susceptible to the contract of a betrothal and if his parents, God rest their souls, were still alive he was positive that he would have had it terminated. Darien calmed his nerves as anger coursed through his veins whenever his thoughts went to the girl who would chain him to the marriage bed. Of course marring her did have some benefits. She was the only daughter to that of Commander Edward Kingsley, whom had been one of the most successful military offices in England before and after the world war. The contract that was bound to him since childhood gave way to a new thought of joining the military and when he decided to do something in India other than squander his fortune, that by bringing up the betrothal always gave him an extra bump in rank. Of course, he had always earned it and all of his men looked up to him, but there is always politics in everything so the cause of terminating the betrothal would severely affect his military hierarchy. Being a married man in the Military also had several advantages many of which Darien could care less for, the only advantage of a marriage would make him much more sought after when smoozing with other officials.

Beryl Westbanks would have bumped him a pay grade, but he did not need the money. Darien was more than financially secure, what he wanted was the power that would come from marrying Commander Kingsley's daughter. Darien was financially humble which was one reason that he was so well respected but in order to move mountains and create a legacy for himself he had to continue to fall in with the right people. So when the position was available to advance to First Lieutenant he oh so carefully managed to let it slip that his fiancé would be arriving to India in two months time.

After the seed was planted in everyone's head he scurried home as fast as he could to send a letter to the Kingsley's to have Serena sent at once to India so that he could be married before he turned twenty four, which just so happened to be the prime age for any military man to marry if he wanted to advance. He was offered the position two weeks later.

Nervously, Darien knocked on the door. Shuffling could be heard from inside and Beryl's distinct voice carried out orders for all of the maids to excuse them immediately. The beautiful Beryl greeted him a few moments later. Her green eyes shinned with lust and her red hair was let down in waves. She was a rare woman indeed, for at home she dressed in traditional Indian clothes. Her golden yellow sari was wrapped around her womanly body while hues of pink and green embroidered the silk. Darien took his gaze away from her ruby red lips as he remembered why he was there. It was not to have sex with this woman but to tell her he was getting married.

"Darien, my love, I thought that you would never arrive." She purred as she took his hand and led him on to the balcony where a canopy bed carved from mahogany was lined with sheer white curtains. He loved the soft goose featherbed with the white silk sheets and many colorful pillows. Candles were lit around the "hide-a-way" in the sky and incense burned providing the perfect Indian atmosphere. She smiled at him as she poured them drinks and he made himself comfortable on the bed under the stars.

Swaggering toward him Beryl handed him the drink in which he graciously accepted.

"Darien isn't it beautiful tonight."

"Indeed." He admitted, his voice sounding huskier than intended.

"Oh, love. I wish time could stand still for us." She smiled at him softly and put her hand on his thigh.

He said he wasn't going to but his manly urges where persuading him. Plus, he had no intention sleeping with his child bride. Why not let the Indian air and a beautiful woman seduce him for the evening.

"We can make it stand still, now." He pulled her on top of him and she giggled.

Nuzzling her neck after the deed he realized there was no time like the present to be the bearer of bad news.

"Would you like another drink?" Beryl offered as she slipped from his grasp and pulled a robe around her making her way to where she kept the gin.

"Yes, I would." He watched her every moment as he mentally forced himself to the defense as his military training kicked in. "Beryl…" He cleared his throat.

"Hum." She looked up from pouring drinks.

"Beryl, I came here tonight to tell you that I am going to be married in three weeks."

The sound of breaking glass echoed though the humid night. Darien rushed to her side to make sure she didn't cut herself.

He knelt down next to her picking up the broken shards. She looked pale and Darien was worried that she had hurt herself.

"I knew that this day was coming…" She whispered surprising him.

"Did you?"

She looked up in to his eyes, forcing a smile. "Yes, I knew. I prayed you would break your promise to the girl, but I know you better than that. You may make yourself believe that you kept it for advancement in the army, but I know the truth Darien."

He stared at her naivety; he had always thought she was smarter than this.

"You kept the betrothal to honor your parents' wishes. I think that it is noble and I am sure we would have been happy together. My father has already told me that I must marry soon also. That he has kept me too free for too long." She laughed. "I really think that he is worried that his men won't follow him if his daughter continually avoids social law."

Darien had to laugh also. She had a point.

"It doesn't mean that we can't be with one another, though." She looked at him with hopeful eyes.

"I cannot promise you that. But, I know that I will not bed the child for while or maybe never. I don't want to have to worry about children of my own with a woman that I don't love or even worse one that I am marrying out of my dead father's wishes. I wish you were entirely correct in saying that I was noble, but truthfully the only think that has kept me going on with this contract is that I will benefit in the Military."

"I don't think that it is shallow, Darien. Please don't think me for a common whore for wanting to be with you after we are both married. I just can't give you up. I know deep inside that you will only ever truly love me." Her green eyes swam with tears but they did not fall.

"It is true. I do love you but we will have to cross that bridge when we get to it. I cannot already plan on being unfaithful before I am wed. I just hope to fill my time with work so that I can somewhat bare her presence in my life. Plus, with this war brewing between the Indian, Muslim and English government I won't have time for her anyway." He growled despite himself.

"I understand, I really do. I just wish things were different." Beryl suppressed her anger for the time. She did understand, truly she did. Jealously would linger though hopefully in time it would fade but she knew if she reacted like that of an envious psychotic woman that he would leave her and never think twice about coming back. At least this way she knew he did not plan to sleep with the brat and that Darien would have needs and come to her at one point. She would just have to bide her time until he needed her.

Darien felt a twinge of jealously when Beryl had mentioned that her father wished her to marry. He wanted to know who, what, where, and when but it was not his place to question such things. He would let her go and it would not be easy.

* * *

Mina weaved in and out of the swarms of people that were bustling around the dock. Crewmen were still loading the last of the previsions on to the boat. Oh it was just so beautiful. The _Rubi_ was the newest majestic liner on the seas. Mina took a deep breath of sea air. She could feel it. Freedom.

"Mina! Mina darling!" Lady Wentworth screeched from behind her, clearly out of breath from chasing her though the crowds of people.

"Yes, mother?" Mina rolled her eyes and scowled before turning around to her mother and putting on a cheerful face.

"Mina! Don't run away you could get lost. There are a lot of filthy people out there and you must be careful. Now, come on. We have to meet Serenity and Ms. Lunear at the first class boarding dock."

"Yes, mother."

Mina knew it was only temporary but until the _Rubi_ set sail she still wore tight chains around her wrists.

It only took a few minutes to get to the dock where Mina noticed that Serena wore a look of solitude on her face. She also looked more pale than usual, especially since it was a bright and sunny day. Of course she understood, Serena was much closer to her parents than Mina had ever been to her own and this morning could possibly have been last time she ever saw her father alive. Mr. Wentworth and Mina did have a better relationship than that of her and Lady Wentworth, but since her mother was so over bearing on them both she usually managed to strip her father of his nerve to stand up for Mina when her mother was at her worst.

Like that of the day before last when Mina went to try on the bridesmaid dress that she would be wearing in Serena's wedding. It was a bit tighter than she had originally remembered. When she stepped out from behind the changing curtain her mother did not seem the least bit surprised.

"Well Mina, I had the tailor make it a bit snug. After all you will be on a cruise ship for three weeks. I cannot have you gaining weight. I know you well daughter and this dress will be a reminder so you won't stuff your face at meal time."

Mina and her mother got in to a rather large tiff after that comment in turn left Mina alone and crying in her room. That was how her father found her. He secretly took the dress to the tailor and had it let out so it fit his daughters frame beautifully. He knew deep in his heart she had no plans to return to them not did he blame her. All he hoped for was that she would make the right decisions and that she would be ready to take her mother's fury when Lady Wentworth realized she would not be returning to wed Elmer Stubbing.

Mina embraced both her aunt and cousin. Giving Serena's hand a tight squeeze. Lady Lunear greeted them moments later. She wore a beautiful dress again that complimented her features. Mina was indeed jealous of the woman's exotic look.

It was a sad moment when the goodbyes were said and done and the three women boarded the grand ship. Serena had been silent most of the time; she held back tears when she handed the boarding pass to the attendee. It only took moments before three personals escorted the women to their first class cabins. Luna Lunear received her own right next to Mina and Serena's cabin. Both had doors that lead to a private sitting and dining room.

"Girls, take time to get acquainted with your room and our attendant should be around shortly. If you would like we can go to the top deck and wave goodbye as the ship deports." Luna was glad when the girls gave a nod of acknowledgement and went to their own rooms. She was worried that they would be a difficult pair and never have been a guardian before she was extremely unsure as what to do.

Her cabin was more beautiful than expected. What she was most happy about was the writing desk in the room. It was her goal to try and do at least three new designs each day. With her trip paid for, Luna had enough money to purchase a new sketchbook and some fine pencils. Also, Lady Kingsley had told her that while aboard to place everything on Serena's tab that she needed while on board. She had made it a point to let Luna know that Serena may be grieving and to do everything in her power to make the child happy. Luna's mind went to Serena. She was more than a beautiful girl, as was Mina. It would be difficult to keep men away from the pair. Mina, she made a mental note, may be a little more difficult than Serena. As Serena appeared to be quite shy. Lady Kingsley said not to let her current emotion fool her, once Serena is happy again she may be a handful. Luna laughed at herself as she envisioned both blonds as some sort of fairy tale princesses. A grandiose idea struck and Luna sat down at the desk feverously drawing sketches of the dresses she envisioned both girls wearing. She was quite sure that these two girls would be her muse in here hope for fame They would be the ultimate inspiration to her first clothing line.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Serena! Love! We are free! " Mina danced around the small cabin laughing and pulling on Serena's long hair.

Serena faked a smile.

"Oh poo, Sere! I know you are not happy about this situation, but come on you tussie! We have three weeks of fun to have and I refuse to have you be a pouty little wench! Now, come here. I brought a surprise."

Serena stopped putting away her things and sat down on her bed. Mina's mischievous smile adorned her lips as she pulled out a gramophone from her trunk.

"Mina!" Serena screeched.

"Haha, Sere! We can go the Charleston all the way to India!" Mina put on the record and the music flooded the room. She grabbed Serena's hands pulling her up from the bed to dance. Mina's glow was too hard to resist and for the first time, in a very long time, Serena felt like herself as the two blonds danced around the room. Blond hair whirling, dresses spinning, as the girls took part in the complicated kicks and up down movement. Laugher and giggles followed as Mina pulled out some gin from her suitcase as well.

Their faces were flushed as both sipped on their gin drinks. They laid together in Mina's bed laughing as Mina retold stories about them as children. A knock at the door had them in hysterics as they both tried to get up at the same time knocking each other's heads.

After a few moments, Serena finally made her way to the door. An Indian Man stood, he bowed and a giggle escaped Serena's mouth. He winked at her.

"Good Afternoon, I am Anees, your room attendant." He said with an Indian accent. "I am here to unpack your trucks, Ms. Lunear, is waiting for you to meet her on the deck to watch the ship set sail.

~*~*~*~*~*

So how did you like it?

How do you feel about the oh so wonderful Darien Shields, husband to be?

When is Serena going to show her true colors and stop over analyzing love?


	4. Setting Sail

Hello! So here is my new chapter wayyyyy quicker than I thought I would get it out. I have a few items to take care of before you read.

1. So I know I said I would post my new chapter of What Happens in Vegas, but I did not want to retype it so QUESTION- If I save it to a thumb drive do you think that the virus will save on the thumb drive and pass to my PC??? If you do then I will suck it up and retype the chapter!

2. I hope you like this story and REVIEW PLEASE! I know it is taking a long time to get to the meeting part but I need some situations to occur first to ENHANCE FUTURE DRAMA! You know, most of us are girls, we love drama.

3. This is a big one guys: Okay, so a long time ago I read this story, not on this site, about Usagi going to Azabu with Mamoru where no one knew who she was other than the fact that she was friends with Mamoru. And every guy at the school thought she was SOOOOO beautiful. Anyways the story ends where one of the guys kisses Usagi in class and Mamoru yells out "DONT TOUCH MY WIFE" and decks the guy. Okay, so if someone finds this story for me to read then I will post a new chapter of Destiny's Old Hope Returns... hahah because it is written and has been sitting on my PC for months. If you want me to post it SOMEONE FIND ME THAT STORY! please :)

Okay Happy reading. ZS

Mina eagerly waved goodbye to England as the Rubi set sail out of the port. The happiness in her chest was overwhelming; she wanted to burst, literally. Freedom. Her chest heaved relentlessly as she tried to breath out the happiness. Her face hurt from smiling. She cheered 'Goodbye, Goodbye'! To all those seeing them off. Waving like a fool, her blond hair waved about under her new hat. She went to hug her cousin, hoping she could pass some of the happiness she needed desperately to release on to her. The look of Serena's face was instantly sobering. Serena's cornflower blues held back tears as she pretended to smile at the crowd who became smaller and smaller as the pulled out of dock. Her wave was weak as she tried to be strong and go with the flow of the other happy passengers.

'Oh my Serena' Mina felt horrid. Mina was so happy to be leaving her blind mother on the dock, she was so happy to leave England and be herself out in the real world that she had forgotten that Serena loved her parents with every fiber in her body and most likely she would never hug her father ever again.

Mina wrapped her arms around her best friend. Giving words of wisdom that so often helped her out as this day approached. "My angel, I will never leave you. This is our new adventure. This is our time. Our parents have had their journey and now we must have our own." Mina said looking Serena is the eyes.

Serena let one and only one tear fall. Mina wiped it away. A small smile began to form on Serena face and she nodded.

"Okay then!" Mina handed Serena a hand full of confetti. Walking bravely to the side of the boat, surrounded by the cheering passengers, she let the confetti fly freely on to the open water. "Goodbye England!" She shouted a smile adorning her lips, "Goodbye!"

* * *

Running and laughing though the ships corridors, Mina and Serena, were heading back to their cabin. Laughter bubbled out from each girl as they ran, skirts flowing behind them. "Oomph!" Serena who was ahead of Mina ran in to someone causing her to fall back on her bum where Mina then tripped over her falling form taking a head dive in to the carpeted hallway.

Mina and Serena didn't hold back their laughter as they lay very un-lady like on the floor.

"Oh…" giggling, "Oh, sir, I am so." Mina snorted next to her causing Serena to laugh even more… "So sorry!" she finally got out.

Professor Arthur Timus, known to most as Artemis, a fond childhood nickname, smiled warmly at the laughing pair of beautiful girls. He shook his head at the funny sight when the girl when the more golden blond hair snorted from laughing so hard.

"My my ladies." Artemis tilted back his white hat and let and arm down to help up the girls who most kindly obliged to the generous gesture.

"Oh sir, we are most certainly so sorry! We didn't mean to run you over." Serena said dusting off her dress, a red blush of embarrassment began to flow up her neck and in to her cheeks.

"We truly are so sorry!" Mina embellished.

"No harm done ladies, now tell me, where were you off to in such a hurry."

"Oh, well, you see, our chaperone was supposed to meet us on the deck for the send off, but she never made it, and we thought it most imperative that we make sure she was okay." Serena stated still blushing.

"But then, we saw the funniest of things on our way back down here! There was this Indian man who had a monkey of all things on his shoulder!" Mina began to tell the tale.

"Why that doesn't seem that silly." Artemis said encouraging the girls.

"Oh! That's not the funny part, sir!" Mina laughed and Serena began cracking up at the memory. Artemis smiled at the girls hoping that he too could be part of the joke.

"Sir! The monkey was eating nuts out of the Indian mans hand and then there were no more the monkey became angry! It started to jump and yelp and the man began yelling at it in Hindi. So when the monkey became so mad it sat back on his shoulder…. And" Serena couldn't even get the words out she began laughing again her face now read from laughter, tears peeking out the corner of her eyes. Plus, it was such an un-lady like topic, very taboo.

Mina laughed too but the story was far too funny to not share… "He used the bathroom on the man shirt!" Both girls broke down in hysterics and Artemis too began to laugh with the girls. His hearty chuckle echoed off the hallways.

Several minutes later the three had regained their senses after Serena went in to detail about how the man took off his turban and chased the monkey with it using her own hat as a prop.

"Oh, sir, we are so sorry! We never should have told you such an un-lady like story!" Serena said once again embarrassed.

"No, no, ladies, I will tell you it is the highlight of my week hearing such a silly story." Artemis said. "Well, it is a pleasure meeting such fine young ladies. My name is Professor Arthur Timus. Artemis for short." He bowed taking off his hat and exposing his silver hair.

Mina felt a blush rise in her cheeks. Professor Artemis was quite handsome. He was older, maybe in his late twenties or possibly early thirties. His face was well framed with silver hair and a strong jaw line. His hair was cut short but he had bangs. Periwinkle blue eyes sparkled as he bowed.

"I am Lady Mina Wentworth and this is my cousin Lady Serena Kingsly." Both girls curtsied.

"Well, it is quite the pleasure meeting such beautiful young ladies." Mina's eyes sparkled at the compliment. Professor Artemis was quite handsome in the white suit.

"Girls! Here you are. I am so sorry I did not meet you on the deck, I became distracted with something…" Luna could not believe she had already shirked her responsibly in watching the two girls. What if something were to happen to them.

"Ms. Lunear, it is quite fine, we are just glad to know that you are alright." Serena said.

Artemis took one glance at the girls chaperone and his heart stopped. He had never in his life seen such a beautiful unique creature before. His mouth went dry as he stood behind his newly formed friends.

"Ms. Lunear we would like to introduce you to our new acquaintance, Professor Arthur Timus." Mina stated with a smile, which quickly fell to a frown when she saw how Artemis was looking at her chaperone.

Luna felt her body tingle at the intensity of the stare that the white haired man was giving her.

"Please, call me Artemis." He bowed.

"Luna." She said. Serena smiled in shock at the moment that was taking place right before her eyes. It was love at first sight. Her eyes danced between Artemis and Luna. Mina however had a sour look on her face.

"Oh, I do hope that my girls were not giving you any trouble." Luna stated politely, never breaking eye contact with Artemis. Mina fumed, what was she ten years old?

"Oh no! I have never come across such charming ladies in my life. So, charming in fact that I would take it as a personal insult if you three ladies did not dine with me this evening."

"We wouldn't want to impose." Luna said. Mina beamed at the idea and so did Serena.

"It would not be an imposition at all! I insist!" Artemis stated.

"Well if you insist…"

Artemis was all smiles. "I do! I will be the envy of the whole ship with the three most beautiful girls sitting with me."

"Oh, it will be such a pleasure." Mina said trying not to smile.

"Well, then, we will see you at dinner. Come, now ladies. Anees has finally finished with the rooms and tea is ready." Luna stated quickly turning around walking toward her cabin.

"We will see you at dinner. It was such a pleasure meeting you Professor Timus." Serena smiled.

"It's Artemis." He winked.

Back in the cabin Mina became much more quite that she had been earlier that morning. Mina and Serena had just finished tea with Luna in their shared private dining room. She sat at the vanity in her undergarments brushing her long golden hair.

Serena danced around the room changing as she moved in to her evening dress. It was an off-white beaded dress that was layered to the floor with the decorative embellishments. A square cut neck gave way to a modest amount of cleave.

"Mina! Did you see it?"

"See what, Sere?" A maid came in at that moment to fix the ladies hair.

"The look of love at first sight! It was amazing, intense, and heavenly!" Serena sang twirling around the room.

Mina cringed at Serena's statement knowing only too well that is indeed what had taken place only hours ago. "I think that this boat is already making you loopy, dear cousin. Maybe you should lie down."

Serena frowned. "I know what I saw, Mina. Luna and Artemis are going to fall in love!"

"Spare me. Love does not happen like that." Mina said harshly asking the maid to bring her some gin.

Serena's heart broke and she looked down at her toes turning away from Mina.

Mina looked up in to the mirror only to see how her cruel words had hurt her best friend.

"Serena! Oh, I am so sorry. Oh, bloody hell. I am just a royal brat." She motioned to the maid to make two drinks.

Serena looked Mina in the eyes making Mina sigh. "Okay, I confess, I saw it happen too. It's just that he was so handsome! I had hoped I would catch his fancy." She admitted.

"Oh Mina, I know more than anyone in the world, what it's like to want to fall in love. To want to have the moment like we just witnessed in the hallway."

"I know, I just hoped I wouldn't have to look so much. I mean we ran in to him and he could have been the one." Mina said softly.

"I know I have never had it happen, that fall in love moment, but I am sure if he was you would have felt it." Serena said with a smile.

"I know… I know." Mina shook her head.

"But, there is an upside."

"What's that?" Eyes filling with hope.

"It happens… It really happens and we just witnessed it!" Serena said smiling making Mina's heart sing too.

Mina shot up from her sitting position on the bed surprising Serena.

"I have the bloody best idea ever! Let's help get them together!"

"I think we already have." Serena chewed on the bottom of her lip recalling recent events in her head. "But, Luna may be more difficult then we think. I think we have to keep them together."

"My dear Watson, I do believe you are correct."

* * *

Darien breathed heavily as he and his favorite white horse galloped down course, with a heavy swing of his mallet the ball went soaring over to Malcolm who was in scoring position. Sweat dripped down his face, his back was soaked with his own perspiration as the Indian sun blazed down on the men who seemed almost immune to the stifling waves of humidity.

Whipping his horse to make it down to the goal post, Darien seemed elated. More and more every day he felt less like himself as he counted down the days of bachelorhood. He wiped his brow. Looking over at Malcolm's intense face he wished he could trade places with his best friend.

The game raged on and spectators cheered from the sidelines as the British troops participated in the classic sport of Polo. Darien trotted over to the edge of the field in position for the next play; only for a moment did his eyes leave the game and wander to those of Beryl Westbanks who sat next to her father in the stands. She wore a European style dress, her vibrant red hair, tucked up under a wide brimmed hat. He missed her, and yet, he wondered if his wife would come to watch him play.

Angered by his own thoughts of his soon to be bride he through himself in to the game scoring the winning goal. Malcolm galloped over to him, a large smile on his handsome face.

"Why are you always such a bloody show off?" He said smiling all the while.

"Those are skills my dear friend. If I were showing off we would have won ages ago!" Darien unbuckled his helmet allowing his silky black hair loose so he could run a hand though the unruly locks.

"Still, you are to be married soon, I have yet to catch the eye of my future bride and with you winning all the while they swoon in the stands over your taken ass."

"I would more than give you the glory sir to be you, an unattached soul." Darien stated shocking his best friend.

"You lie."

"I only speak the truth. You can have my child bride, for I am sick to tears of hearing about how overjoyed I must be at our approaching union." Darien stated with disgust.

"Surly she is not all so bad." Malcolm stated trying to defend a woman he had never met.

"I would not know. Even if she is decent looking I doubt she has a mind. All English girls are brought up to be spineless, mindless fools." Darien hopped off his horse, Malcolm mocking his movement landed on the soft soil, both soldiers walked their horses in to the stables. Wishing their teammates congratulations the men handed off their stallions to their Indian stable hands.

When they were out of earshot from others Malcolm continued the conversation.

"I need to make sure I am hearing you correctly, my good friend, are you saying that you are not happy to wed Commander Kingsley's daughter?"

The look that Darien gave him was worth a million words.

"I think I am going to need to sit down for this." Malcolm ran his hands though his silver hair. "Well, you fake this happiness so well. I take it you have not broken things off with a certain red head then?"

"I am not that much of a fool." They continued to walk to Darien's new home on the British base. Darien had a beautiful home in Bombay, perhaps the most beautiful house of all, but he preferred to live him amongst his men. He allowed his cousin Reianna, Rei for short, to live in the house with her husband who helped manage the diamond mines.

"My friend it seems to be you are not even allowing yourself a chance to be happy."

"Don't lecture me. I've been bound to this child since I was in grammar school. I am obligated to marry her, regardless of how I feel about her."

"Well, hopefully she will bare you a son, at least then she will be good for something other than a place to stick your manhood." Malcolm joked. He truly didn't think that of women, of all the men on base he most hoped to be married to a beautiful woman who loved him.

"Please, I will not lay with the one who chains me to the bed post. She is a child, I am obligated to marry her on paper but I am not obligated to consummate the marriage. At least I am in control of that much."

"You are going to deny sex to your wife!"

"I am going to deny her so much more than that." Darien retorted spitefully.

Aja, head servant in Darien's home, met his master and took his riding equipment. Darien thanks him in Hindi and retreated to the back porch were two glasses of scotch and cigars were waiting.

Malcolm was at a loss for words with his best friend. Darien was only three weeks away from the wedding ceremony. He hoped that his best friend found peace with his parents wishes sooner than later. He hoped even more for his future wife. Poor girl had no clue how horrible her life was going to be.

* * *

Luna laughed again at Artemis's jokes as she ate the rest of her meal. It had been such a long time since she had felt this feeling of belonging. Serena seemed as if she was coming out of her saddened state and Mina was just a bundle of happiness.

It was after desert when two lads approached the table asking both girls to dance, of course both girls were more than happy to take a spin out on the floor.

"So, Ms. Lunear, how did someone as young and beautiful as you come to be a guardian to two vivacious girls. Two girls who are going to India none the less."

"You may call me Luna. It is such a silly tale really."

"Sillier than the monkey story?" he egged her on.

"Heavens no! I can't believe those girls told a mere stranger such a tale!" She blushed. Artemis never thought a woman had looked as beautiful with pure embarrassment as Luna had when Mina and Serena recited the story for her.

"Go on now…"

"Well, I was raised in India as a child. My father was a minister, my mother a nurse. They died in an auto accident and I was sent back to England to finish my schooling under my Aunts watch. I never liked school much. I began to draw and low and behold I was working for an up and coming fashion designer. I loved working for her in England but I longed for India. I placed an ad to be a guardian, and here I am." Luna could not believe she had just told him about her parents. She took a sip of champagne.

"Wow. The Indian culture is sure to inspire your designs."

Luna wanted to kiss the man. He didn't pity her for her childhood loses, however, he stated the very reason she wanted to go back to India.

"I have told you my secrets, tis only fair you tell me yours."

Artemis sipped on his whiskey. "I am a professor of history at Oxford. I love my job, teaching in the class room that is, but being part of history is better than teaching it. With the change in India I want to witness history being made and possibly write a book about Gandhi."

"That truly is noble of you."

"Come now, Luna, we should dance. It is not fair that the girls are having all the fun." He stood up taking her hand and led her to the dance floor.

He held her as close as society would allow with out someone thinking they were lovers.

"What is the story with the girls then? Both girls were very eager to change the topic when such a subject was breached." Artemis twirled her.

She smiled and looked over at Serena who was dancing with an attractive man with dark brown hair. They were conversing closely and he was looking at her in a way no man should look at a spoken for lady. She frowned.

"Serena is engaged and is to be married when we arrive in India. Her fiancée is an esteemed Lieutenant in the British Army." Turning her head she glanced at Mina who was smiling with joy at her second dance partner of the evening. This man had short blond hair, a stern, yet friendly look on his face.

"Mina is to be her bridesmaid and is to go back to England in a few months."

"Married… I never would have guessed. She wears no ring."

"I know. Serena has been betrothed since childhood. His family moved to India when he was a lad. Only a few months ago did he write and send for her."

"What a lucky lad. She is by far one of the most beautiful young girls I have ever seen. As is Mina." He stated looking at all of the fellows who stared with lust at the blond girls.

Luna did not get jealous; somehow she knew he did not mean it in any other way than a gracious compliment.

"I agree. I have already began to draw designs most of which have been inspired by the two. Alas, I am sure Serena does not wish to marry this man and I, having never met him myself, do not blame her. He should have made time to come and visit or marry her in England." She thought out loud.

"I agree. If I am not mistaken, her father is a famous Military officer?"

Luna nodded in agreement and met his eyes. Both thought the same thing; however, they dare not speak the truth. Hopes in both their hearts went out toward Serena who was smiling as the fellow she danced with spoke to her. They prayed he loved her.


	5. One Week Left

Sorry! It's taking me forever! I am working on Vegas now! Here is a new chapter please review.

One Week Left

Serena lay in bed, the boat gently rocking her to sleep. She pieced together that last two weeks' up and lows. The time spent on the Rubi had been a wonderfully magnificent time and at the same time filled with dread and sadness. The first night on the ship Serena had met a wonderful young man by the name of Seyia Kou.

_"Mr. Kou, thank you so much for the dance." Serena curtsied as he bowed to her in the middle of the dance floor. _

_"Call me, Seyia." He said kissing her gloved hand making a tinge of red creep up in to her cheeks. _

_"Oh, of course, Seyia. May I inquire as to where the name Seyia originated?" She asked as Seyia took her arm and escorted her off the dance floor. _

_"My parents were adventures in their own right. First traveling to Shanghais and then to Japan where I was born. Instinctively they named me Seyia after the doctor who helped my mother give birth to me."_

_"Very interesting, and so now you are following in their footsteps on your own adventure?" She flirted not realized that she was leading on the good looking young man. _

_He gave a chuckle. "Miss Kingsley, I've been on many an adventure. Come, join me in a drink with my extremely exciting table."_

_Serena nodded in acceptance. _

_Approaching the table she noticed a dark red-headed very handsome man and an extremely beautiful woman with light brown hair sitting with their eyes glued to one another, smiling and holding each other close. She sipped her wine never taking her eyes off the man. Next to them was another couple, they were also obviously entwined in one another but almost in a shy way. She also was quite lovely with darker hair that gave off a slightly blue tint. Her delicate features were being admired by her delicate looking man. As Serena's eyes inspected him further she noticed that he was more than he seemed. His long blond wavy hair was tied back at the nape of his neck and even though his almost feminine looking features made him look young she knew he was strong by his muscular jaw line and he would give his life to protect the lady in blue at his side. Serena's heart fluttered and a smile graced her lips. Love. _

_As they came closer to the table the couples some how managed to pull their magnetic gazes from their lovers and look up as Serena and Seyia were a mere foot from the circular table. _

_She was unsure why, but a slight nervousness took over._

_"And this fair lady is my love struck table." Seyia smirked. The brunette giggled as her significant other pulled her close. The bluenette blushed almost embarrassed and the blond man had a smirk on his lips that matched Seyia's. _

_Seyia turned to Serena, "May I introduce to you General Nathan Adams and the new Mrs. Lita Adams and General Zachary Bennett and as coinsciendenitly enough the newly formed Mrs. Amy Bennett."_

_"Please to meet all of you and congratulations." Serena curtsied. _

_Seyia continued, "Everyone this is my newly formed acquaintance Lady Serenity Kingsley." He pulled out a chair for her and she graciously accepted. _

_"Waiter! Please, a bottle of champagne!" Seyia motioned to the near by waiter._

_"Lady Serena, I do apologize for our dear friend Sergeant Kou's behavior. It is quite a pleasure to meet you." Major Adams said with a wink. _

_"It is a pleasure. May I add Lady Serena that your dress is quite lovely." Mrs. Adams stated._

_"Thank you so much Mrs. Adams." _

_"Lita, please. This is my dearest friend Mrs. Bennett but I am sure that it more than fine if you address her as Amy." Lita grasped Amy's free hand that was on the table giving it a squeeze._

_"Amy is quite fine. After all, I am not used to being addressed as Mrs. Bennett yet." Amy spoke up from Lita's left the blush never leaving her face._

_"Thank you, I prefer to go by Serena as well. Am I right in assuming you are in the Kings Military?" She addressed the men._

_"Yes, we are. Our whole regiment was on leave for two months. The perfect time to come back to London to be wed to the most beautiful women in the world." Major Bennett spoke up. Amy's blush reddened. _

_"That is so wonderful." Serena was unsure why but she started fidgeting with the edge of the table cloth. _

_"So, Miss Serena, how is it that you are on this luxury liner to the hottest place in the world."_

_Serena almost choked on her champagne when the question was asked. Almost too embarrassed to answer for the sheer fact that she hated telling people about her upcoming engagement. . _

_"I am getting married. My cousin Mina…" Serena nodded to the beautiful blond who was on her third dance with a different beau, " is traveling with me as my maid of honor and only brides maid."_

_Seyia was stunned. This beautiful woman was going to be married. _

_"Married! That it so exciting!" Lita said, "But to whom!"_

_"Kingsley… Kingsley… Your father wouldn't be Commander Edward Kingsley?" Nathan asked in disbelief._

_"Yes, Commander Kingsley is my father." Serena answered softly knowing this may not end well. _

_"So you are engaged to Lieutenant Major Shields?" Amy said. Lt. Shields was her husbands Supreme officer and Zach looked up to him with great admiration. They were all invited to the wedding. _

_"Yes… do you know Lt. Shields?" Serena asked in disbelief. _

_"Well… yes…" Nathan went to answer. That scoundrel… he didn't even go back to England to marry her while he was on leave.…but Darien was one of his closest friends and he admired him greatly. Obligation to his friend kept him for giving the more than beautiful lady and honest answer. _

_"The great Lt. Shields is our supreme officer." Seyia said with extreme sarcasm beating Nathan to the punch. _

_"Your… Supreme officer…" Serena said as both women looked down and Serena saw the disappointment in Zachary and Nathan's eyes for a brief moment and she understood. He didn't care about her… Zachary and Nathan both left India to be married… and he stayed in India like a coward… _

Serena wiped the tear from her eyes as she remembered thanking everyone at the table before she made the pathetic excuse that she was tired and left the table. She knew that Darien had no reason to love her. That she could use as an excuse for his actions, but he was on holiday and her father was dying. Didn't he care enough to at least wed her so her only father could see? Still, her large heart kept her from holding a grudge and her mind floated to the wonderful things in life.

Since then she had become close friends with Lita and Amy. Mina, Lita, Amy and Serena had become inseparable. Almost as inseparable as Luna and Artimus who in a way had become all the girls chaperones. Nathan, Zachary, Seyia and Artimus had their 'men' time as the girls gossiped. Mina was more than overjoyed to have Serena acting more like her self.

The weather had become warm and the girls all enjoyed their summer wardrobes. Dinner and dancing every night in the main ballroom allowed the girls to have more than one fashion show nightly. Most of the men on the boat were quite taken with the beauties and Nathan, Zachary, Seyia and Artimus had to step in a time or two when a cad had one too many to drink. Luna was also on occasion found in compromising positions but she was one woman who could stand up for herself not caring what society would think. Serena and Mina were not so lucky. It was their duty to remain a lady no matter how the situation transpired. Serena herself would just smile and blush and make fun of the young or old man without them realizing it. It was when they did realize that Serena was poking fun, Seyia came to her rescue. Then she would go on the deck and vent her anger of being a lady and how she couldn't just tell them where to go. He would laugh at her angry red face and tell her it would be no fun if he couldn't at least pretend to save the day.

It was tonight of all nights that Serena and the girls had found that yet again they had indulged in too much champagne and gin. Serena found herself drinking a tad bit more as The Rubi came closer to India. The stars shown brightly above them as they gingerly lounged about on the deck chairs. A slow ocean breeze lifted Serena's sprits as she listened to the crashing of the waves against the side of the ship.

"Please, tell me…" Mina started in a calm voice breaking the silence among the girls, "What is it like…making love?"

"Mina!" Amy gasped and Serena giggled. Lita just smiled which aroused Serena's curiosity as well.

"Shouldn't you know by now Mina. I mean I am sure every man on the boat has whispered delicious things in your ears as you have danced." Serena took a stab as she alluded to the many nights where both girls would stay up laughing at the men's comments.

"Hush! I am talking about the real thing. What is it like?"

Lita was as open as a book on the taboo topic and Mina eagerly took in the details of the art of making love. Her description was more anatomical than Serena had envisioned but the way Lita went on she knew there was much more to it that could be described.

"It was just so… so much more than I hoped it would be!" Lita said taking a large sip of gin.

"Weren't you nervous!" Mina asked.

"Oh of course I was shaking so bad on our wedding night I reasoned with myself it would be just fine if I locked myself in the bathroom; but Nathan was so gentle with me. I can't say after the second or third time that I was not so gentle back." Lita hinted and as Mina squealed and Amy continued to blush giving away the fact that she had taken part in the self-satisfaction. Serena kept quiet as the reality of the matter took over. It didn't take long before Mina stated her newly formed fear.

"Serena, your next!" Mina giggled and Serena gave a false smile easily giving away her fear.

"Duckie! You can't be that nervous. Even Amy wasn't that scared. Hell, she was braver than I." Lita shrieked.

"Lita, is right. It's okay Serena I promise. It hurts a little at first but then it… well… it is just so wonderful." Amy patted Serena's back.

"It's not that." Tears filled Serena's eyes and the truth would finally emerge. "He doesn't even love me. Nathan and Zachary and even when you get married Mina it will be for love. I don't love him and yet we are supposed to take part in an activity labeled as love making." Serena began to sob.

"Rena!" Mina held her. "He would be stupid not to love you. I think even Seyia loves you and he has only known you two weeks."

"Hush you!" Serena wiped her tears and playfully slapped Serena. The small mention at her new friend brought about feelings of security and trust.

"Serena, all things aside… here." Amy handed Serena a small sponge.

"What is this?" Curiosity arose.

"It is a sponge that you insert… to… uhh….." Amy stammered.

"To no get pregnant. We both love our husbands dearly but it's too soon to have children." Lita continued for Amy.

"Oh… I don't know what if Darien wants' children right away?" Serena asked.

"Serena, don't be such a tussie. He didn't even come home to marry you I doubt he would want you to start breeding immediately!" Mina pointed out making Serena laugh.

Serena laughed so hard tears began to form and the contagious bubbling from the beautiful blond spread to her friends and soon enough jokes of starting her own cattle farm ensued. The stars shown brighter for Serena that night as Serena and Mina showed Lita and Amy how to do the Charleston.

~*~*~*~*~*~~*

"Come… come… hurry and do not let anyone see you." Luna hustled the white haired man in to her small cabin.

"Luna, what on Earth are you doing. This is highly inappropriate behavior for a lady." Artimus joked.

"Hush you baboon. I want to show you my gift for Serena's wedding."

"Luna! Are you hiding a new groom for the young lady! What type of chaperone are you!" He continued to bait the small woman.

"If that were the case I would be the best chaperone in the world; alas, only second best. Come on, enough joking." Luna went in to her wardrobe and pulled a garment bag.

"She hasn't even noticed it's been gone. I've been working on it for almost two weeks now." Luna gently hung the bag on the door and unzipped it. Inside was Serena's wedding gown that Luna had redone. Artimus gave a whistle.

"Luna. I never doubted your talent for a moment but this is just… spectacular. Serena will look like a princess in this gown." Artimus moved in to take a closer look at the beaded work along the bust. Simply gorgeous… he thought no longer referring to the dress. Luna had a smile of self-satisfaction on her lips.

He looked up right it to Luna's eyes. Straitening up he placed his hand on Luna's face caressing her lips with his thumb. "Almost as spectacular as you are."

"Artimus…" Luna managed to say as his lips covered hers.

"Serena! Do you think Luna is asleeeeeping!" Luna pulled away from Artimis when he heard the girls in the adjacent cabin.

"Luna.."

"Shhh you have to go!" Zipping up he dress quickly she shoved it back in to her wardrobe and shoved a frazzled Artimus out the door. Mina and Serena busted in though her door at the exact moment their faces red from drinking.

"Luna!" Serena sung as she tripped over Mina as she entered the room. "What are you doing?"

"Luna! Why are you so flushed!" Mina asked sitting down on the bed.

"Well, you frightened me!" Luna lied. "Girls act like ladies. You need to stop drinking." She scolded when really she didn't mind that they drank. They never caused much of a spectacle like the other girls who were on the 'fleeting ship'. That was Luna's name for the Rubi because of the swarms of girls who had taken to the ship to try and find a husband in India. Mina and Serena were unfortunately were not the exception; however, they had class and charisma in turn made men flock to them. None of the men than the girls had come in contact with seem worthy of the girls. And those that did were more than happily married and Seyia was infatuated with Serena who in turn was to be wed.

"Luna, were you thinking of Artimus?" Mina prodded.

"Heavens child, don't ask such things."

"Oh… so you were?" Serena taunted.

"I knew both of you were going to be trouble. Such ladies in public and wenches in private." She smiled shaking her finger.

"You know you love us!" Mina said hugging her. "Good night."

"Good night, Luna. Say good night to Artimus too!" Serena kissing her on the cheek.

"Oh that's it! Out. Off to bed _children_." Shutting the door behind her she let out a sigh of relief. That was way to close.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Darien drove though the town of Bombay occasionally honking at the people to get out of his way. It was another hot day but he still put the top down on his automobile and allowed sweat to drip down his face. He didn't understand why he was going to see his cousin Rei. She would go on and on about wedding plans and that was the last thing on his mind. But, he still had one week left of vacation before his _bride _graced him with her presence.

Pulling up to the large gate, the two Indian guards scurried to get the gate open for their master. He nodded a quick thank you and sped though toward the large house. He loved this house, but it reminded him too much of his parents and the family he never had. So, he had asked Rei to live here with her husband James. James ran the diamond mines for him and he trusted the man with his life. An attendant quickly came to move the car as Darien stepped out. He looked around the lawn was just attended to so perfectly it would be a wonderful place to allow children to run. He shook his head first at the thought and then in anger. He didn't have time for a family.

"SHIELDS! Your late!" He heard a women yell. Turning around he say Rei still in her rode standing against the two double doors.

"What are you talking bout you crazy woman. I didn't even know I was coming this way today."

"Darien Shields your mother would turn in her grave if she knew how much you have been denying your obligation to assist with your wedding! You knew how she felt about this day." She continued to yell at him.

A low growl came from Darien's thought as he ignored her walking in to the house. Rei could feel the anger emanating off him. She was pleased with herself for sticking a nerve.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled hot on his tails.

"Punjab! I need a drink!" Darien yelled to the servant in Hindi.

"It's noon! You do not need a drink! Come on I have to show you wedding preparations."

"Woman. If you don't shut up in five seconds we will be preparing funeral preparations as well." He growled.

Rei knew he meant it and part of her told her she should shut up but some how she just couldn't help herself.

"No, it only would have been a funeral if you would have married Beryl Westbanks. At least now we can have a wedding."

He turned around of her so fast their eyes locking in a heated duel. "What you do you know Rei! Nothing!" he spat!

"Please, that woman is a mindless twitt who just wanted to up her social standing the same as you do in the military." Darien gave her a look curious as to know she knew of his plans.

"Don't look at me like that. I know what Miss. Kingsley has to offer in titles, medals and badges. You're a fool. Your own mother even told you that you and Serena are meant to be. That she knew it since her birth. Stop being a asshole!"

Rei was right. As a child his mother used to tell him that she had made sure that Darien would always have an angel, his soul mate.

"Rei, my mother didn't mean it as my child bride. Plus, at least Beryl is educated and smart. She speaks Hindi and she is worldly. Unlike that girl."

By this time Rei had poured herself a drink to help her put up with Darien.

"That girl's name is Serena. Your such a fool." She led him outside. "You can not see past the end of your nose, do you know that? Beryl is by no means worldly she just puts on a good show. She doesn't know Hindi! Just commands to bark at her servants and as gentle as you think that woman is she is as evil as the cobras that lurk in the gardens. Now, shut up and I will show you where you are having your ceremony… to your soul mate!"

Darien followed behind Rei like a scared puppy but not before downing his first drink and getting a second. He would prove Rei wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

This will take the longest for me to write. I want to finish Vegas and start two new stories I have been working out in my head, Enjoy this one.

The city of Bombay was crowed. Hoards of people crowded the streets at the market bartering and yelling at one another trying to get the best price for anything that may catch their eye. Darien honked for them to move out of his way, many Indian's looking annoyed at the handsome English man as he drove on.

Darien pulled his navy blue automobile around to the dock parking it on a side street in clear view of the luxury liner, _The Rubi._ Malcolm sat in the front seat. The top was down and the sun's rays made both of the soldiers sweat.

"You ready?" Malcolm asked opening the door, one eye cocked toward his best friend.

"Let's just get this over with." Darien opened the door and he and Malcolm trotted though the masses of people in Bombay waiting to meet the ship. They were both dressed in full uniform, badges and ribbons adoring their outfits. A sword hung at one side where a pistol of the opposite. In Darien's hand were lilies; he figured that the flower you gave at a funeral was the most appropriate flower to give. He didn't hold them upright with the excitement that most men would hold when going to meet their bride. Instead he held them stems up in the air at his waist, the beautiful white buds face down, dragging behind him.

One would have thought he had been sentenced to death with his lips pursed tight in to a straight line. His eyes were narrowed. Many people already began to exit down the gangplank. Sailors were pulling the luggage off of a lower plank yelling at the men below.

"How are we supposed to find her?" Malcolm asked his hand rose to block the Indian sun from his steel blue eyes.

"Hell if I know." Inside Darien hoped he wouldn't find the girl.

"Is that her?" Malcolm pointed to a rather large girl wearing all black as if to make herself look thinner. A smile graced his lips.

"Ha ha mate, but knowing my luck you could be dead on." Darien scowled.

The two men stood there for what seemed forever, the hot sun burning them alive. Their skin becoming more tan every second. People passed by them at an alarming rate as people began to disembark from the ship.

"Is that Nathan and Zack?" Malcolm pointed not sure by this time if he was seeing a mirage.

Darien squinted in the sun. It looked like them both in their white uniforms, the stupid fools who had left to get married. He wanted to spit at their ignorance and at the same time something inside of him was jealous. The way their wives clung to their arms. They way they smiled up at his closest friends like they were their knight and shining armor. Behind them he noticed Seyia walking down the gangplank. He was laughing with a man with silver hair, a little older maybe in his thirties. Something white caught his eye and slightly blinded him for a moment. When his vision came back he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. She wore all white, her blond hair wrapped up in a bun and a wide brimmed hat on her head. Her gloved hand held the railing delicately. Next to her was her look a like, she was dressed in light blue her golden blond hair was down gracing the small of her back. Behind both of them was a woman with dark black hair worn down to her waist. She was brightly dressed in red and she was staring down any and all men who looked at the girls in a wrong way.

After they left the gangplank the group of them approached Darien and Malcolm. Nathan in the lead with his new wife. Darien kept trying to get a closer view of the mystery woman who had taken to the side of Seyia. She was neatly hidden in the crowd. Darien was annoyed. Did Seyia get married while in England too? Was he married to this angelic woman?

"Well, well well! Is this the only welcoming party you brought? Where the rest of the legion!" Nathan's voiced boomed. Zack smiled behind him.

"We are the party!" Malcolm said shaking their hands. Darien smiled and did the same. He really was glad to see them. Things on base were not the same with out them. He could give or take Seyia.

"We would like you to meet our wives. This is my beautiful one and only Lita." The tall brunette smiled at the men. She was beautiful indeed and so was the darker haired woman who was latched on to Zack's arm. Her hair cut in a fashionable bob.

"This is my Amy." Zackary said with pride in his voice.

"It is a pleasure to meet you both. Zachary goes on and on about you." She curtsied.

"The pleasure is all ours, indeed. Ah, and who are these beautiful ladies behind you." Malcolm asked quite taken with the blond in blue hoping that she was not here to be married as well.

"Well, this is Seyia Kou." Nathan joked to their fellow comrade.

"Not, funny. So not funny." Seyia said stepping away from the woman in white who had not quite raised her face to the happy get together. She seemed happy enough, but Darien noticed she didn't have the same glow as Lita and Amy. Maybe she was not Seyia's wife.

"Good to see you Seyia." Darien said to his solider. He didn't great him the same way he greeted Zachary and Malcolm. It was very formal. He kept trying to peer at the girl in white.

Malcolm cleared his throat hoping to get an introduction.

"Oh, yes! My I present Lady. Wentworth and Lady. Kingsley." Seyia introduced.

Mina stepped forward and curtsied. Malcolm took one look at her blue eyes and was smitten with her.

'Kingsley'. Darien's head shot up when he heard the name. Serena had been dreading this moment. Her inside's fluttered wildly and she was sure she would trip over her own words if she tried to talk. Slowly walked around Seyia to great the men. Her face still down and she curtsied. Not wanting to prolong the moment any longer she looked up at the men. Her long sooty eyelashes blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the sun. And she saw him, for the first time ever. He was beautiful and tan. His jaw line was well defined, black hair fell in to his midnight blue eyes that seemed to bore though her. Scrutinizing her every movement.

"Pleasure to meet you both." Her voice twinkled.

Darien took one look at the girl and instantly he was disgusted with himself for being lured in to her beautiful eyes. She was by far the most beautiful creature he had ever encountered. He started at her meticulously, trying to find a flaw in her perfect face and body. Even if he did find one, he was sure he would have made it up. He despised himself for being attracted to her. She was just a beautiful child nothing more he lied.

"Miss. Wentworth, Miss. Kingsley it is a pleasure to meet you both. Come, my over bearing cousin is awaiting your arrival. Oh, and these are for you." He handing the flowers to Serena never meeting her gaze then turning on his heels to head for the automobile.

"Wait!" Serena said clearly upset.

"What?" He answered.

"I have to find my chaperone. It will only be a moment." Serena said softly. The group who had just watched the display between the betrothed pair was in awe of the event that just took place. They sadly looked on as Serena waded through the crowd of people disappearing from sight.

Darien couldn't help to look on scared someone would steal her away, and then he dismissed the idea as quickly as it came. Hopefully some one would steal her.

"Serena!" Luna called. "Over here!"

Luna and Artimus were standing by Serena and Mina's trunks.

"So, did you find him?" Luna asked giving a small smile.

Serena just nodded not wanting to speak; fearful tears would fall from her eyes.

Luna seemed to understand but there was nothing that she could do about it now. This was the life for girls like Serena. Not everyone married for love.

"Oh, Luna! Promise me that you will come to the wedding! Promise!" She pleaded, her eyes dancing with tears.

"Oh course! We will always been good friends princess." Luna hugged the girl close.

Serena pulled away and smiled. She skipped over to Artimus.

"And do you promise to escort Luna to my wedding?" She asked.

"If she will have me." He answered already knowing the answer.

"Okay! I am staying at Darien Shields house and you can ring me at anytime." Serena said.

Luna smiled and then turned to two Indian men motioning them to follow Serena with the luggage.

"Okay! As soon as you find a place, ring me!" Serena called out.

"I promise!" Luna yelled back.

Mina made small talk with everyone as they waited for Serena to come back. She knew she would have to chat so she didn't box Darien's ears for being so rude to her cousin. At the same time she was taking in the sights and sounds of Bombay and desperately trying not to stare at the tall solider that accompanied Darien. The city was so alive. She knew she would never return to England. She watched as Serena came back with two men behind her carrying the luggage.

"Okay, well we will see you at the wedding." Lita said hugging Mina.

"You better be there." She hugged back.

"We will be." Amy said as she took her turn hugging Mina goodbye.

Serena stopped to hug the girls and make them promise to be at the wedding. Mina grabbed on to Serena's hand tightly as they began to follow behind the two men. Serena needed all of the support she could get with this cad.

They stopped as Seyia approached them, a grin on his face when Serena let go of Mina's hand and greeted him.

"Are you coming to the wedding?" She whispered to Seyia.

"Am I invited?"

"Of, course." She faked a smile for his sake.

He hugged her, and noticed that Darien was staring at the conversation between him and Serena. A jealous look in his eye.

As long as Mina had known Serena, which was forever, Serena never failed to make everyone love her. Darien was looking more and more like the devil. She didn't think much of the silver haired brut who was with him either. He kept glancing back at her. She ignored him. Anyone who was friends with the devil had to be the devil's minion.

The car Darien drove was beautiful. The Indian men put the trunks in the back and when Darien went to tip the man Serena stepped in and coolly said.

"I'll take care if it." And she handed the men a gracious tip. Mina smiled wickedly at Serena. Darien was red with anger. Malcolm stifled a laugh who choked it down when Darien glared at him.

"Why would you do that?" Darien asked clearly annoyed with her.

Serena looked up at him with a look of confusion on her beautiful face. "Well, they our my trucks are they not?"

"A gentleman always tips." He retorted once again not meeting her cornflower blue eyes.

Serena climbed in to the back seat, "A gentleman would have got the trunks in the first place." She finished.

He shut up after that. Mina wished Serena hadn't just left it at that She had seen Serena give more tongue-lashings to snottier men than Darien Shields was. Serena and Mina both came from a social hierarchy that to their upmost misfortune had many men who think they were so deserving of any women. Serena always made sure to tell them what she relay thought of their deserving ways.

They went though the busy town, dust rising up in to the air. Darien honked at people as they drove. Serena was clearly annoyed at this. Her face twisting in to a scowl. How could he be so rude?

After taking a road out of the city they arrived at two beautiful gates, a man wearing a turban nodded and opened the gates letting them through. The long trip down the winding road lead them to one of the most incredible houses Serena had ever seen. It was white with long columns. The roof had small towers and balconies with ivy growing up them. Mosaic tile adored the house around the balconies, windows and door. Terracotta tiles welcomed guests to two large teak doors with wrought iron bars on them.

"Darien! Darien!" Raye came out in a stunning pink dress holding a bright green parasol, James by her side. A huge smile on her face.

"Welcome." She yelled again.

Darien stopped the car clearly annoyed at his cousin's theatrics. Serena smiled at the beautiful woman. Reianna, was not much older Serena. Two Indian men opened the doors for Serena and Mina. They got out of the car and were attacked by Raye.

She hugged Serena tightly, catching Serena by surprise.

"Serena! Darling, welcome to India! We are so glad you are here!" She went to Mina next. "And you must be her cousin Mina Wentworth! Welcome!" She hugged her too.

"Oh, Darien, isn't she just stunning." Raye yelled to Darien who leaned against the car ignoring his outrageous cousin. He pulled out a cigarette and handed one to Malcolm who gladly took it.

"It's a pleasure Mrs. Matthias." Serena curtsied blushing at her odd behavior.

"No no no, Call me Raye! This is my husband James." She introduced them to a tall blond with short hair he wore a smile on his face.

"So, this beautiful women will be my new cousin!" He hugged her as well. Darien felt a rage in him when James hugged his future wife.

"Come inside, come inside!" Raye pleaded. "Punjab drinks for everyone. Sunil get the trunks from the car." She ordered and they were ushered in to the house.

Raye showed them around the house and Mina and Serena gushed over the elegance. Raye made sure to point out that this was Darien's house and that he helped decorate most things. Serena seemed to dislike anything Raye said that was Darien's favorite, it was childish of course but she did it nonetheless. He still refused to look at her and her heart burned. It burned because every time she snuck a glance at him he looked angry. Could he be so upset with her looks, with her? He didn't know her. Mina stuck close to her side all the while, squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Raye, enough, let's eat. Please." Darien commanded with an air of annoyance.

"Fine, fine."

They were led outside to where a huge table was set with food. The staff bustled to get everyone champagne.

Darien sat at the head of the table and James at the other end. Serena sat next to Darien and Raye. Mina and Malcolm sat at the other end. Serena could feel Darien's eyes on her; she did not look up to meet his gaze.

"To our new family. Serena and Mina, we are so honorded to have you in India." James raised his glass to toast.

Dinner went by with out incident. They discussed the girls adventure on the boat, Luna and Artimus and even meeting Darien and Malcolm's comrades.

"Serena how is your father?" Raye asked during dessert.

Serena looked down at her plate. "Well, I the last letter I received on the _Rubi _stated that he was in okay condition."

"That's good news." James replied, others nodded.

Darien didn't ask Serena one question. Not one at all, he addressed Mina once or twice. Serena was so uncomfortable in this home, at this table. Raye helped with her positive attitude but it was not enough. She felt herself all of a sudden in raged with the fact that Darien didn't come to England to marry her with her father there.

"Would you all excuse me?" Serena said all of a sudden and stood up. She walked away from the table and to her room that Raye showed her to earlier. Tears began to fall from eyes and she was embarrassed that she was mad enough to cry.

After Serena left Raye shot Darien a nasty look. Mina realized that this could be a private conversation so she excused herself to check in on Serena.

"What is your problem!" Raye said to him, rubbing her temples.

"I don't have a problem." Darien said taking a drink of his gin.

"Surly." Raye said sarcastically. "You're a stupid man. She could have had any man, a prince even with her god given looks and she had to have you. Of all men. To top it all off her father is dying and you didn't even go to marry her, instead she got on a boat to come her to be treated like a leper by you."

"Woman, don't you condemn me in my own house." He said knowing all too well she was right. Darien pushed his chair back from the table and got up stomping away.

Raye threw down her napkin pissed.

He went in to the house passing Mina as she came back out t re-join the company and tell them Serena would not be coming back out. Malcolm was at least glad to have Mina's company back.

Serena was glad that Mina had left. After assuring her that she was fine and it was just her being overwhelmed that of the whole day did Mina finally leave the room. Serena slipped out of her dress and placed on her nightdress and a robe. She sat in front of the vanity examining her puffy eyes.

"Serena, you are such a stupid girl." She ridiculed herself in the mirror hoping that the swelling would go down before the ceremony tomorrow. She began pulling out the pins in her hair causing her long tresses to sweep the floor. As she was about to turn in to bed when a small knock rapped at the door.

Poking her head out the door she noticed Darien there. His eyes mesmerizing her again.

"Yes, Lt. Shields how may I assist you." She asked

"Ehh umm…" He cleared his voice. "I just wanted to bid you goodnight." He responded trying not to get caught up in her beauty.

"Good night." She went to close the door but his foot got in the way. "Something else?" She asked curious.

"Yes, I… well I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior earlier today."

"It's fine really. I am sorry about the tipping incident." She gave in, her heart too big.

"Well, good night Miss. Kingsley." He stomped away. He would not give in to her so easily.


End file.
